


When You're Good To Mama

by kcanwtv



Series: Mafia Mobster!Lila [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe - Mafia, Alya Césaire Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Classmates Being Idiots (Miraculous Ladybug), Good Chloé Bourgeois, Italian Mafia, Italian-American Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi Sugar, Lila's not a bitch in this one!, Mafia!Lila Rossi, Musical References, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Sugar, Other, ml class salt, not a songfic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwtv/pseuds/kcanwtv
Summary: It's a known fact that Lila Rossi is a cunning liar. But did you know who she got that from, or how she got that in the first place? Simple. She owes all her experience to the family business.After all, having more authority in her new residence is a lot more fun. Especially when your new minions are easy, some say even borderline ridiculous, to manipulate.Besides, she's on the top of the world. How could she ever regret what she's doing?
Series: Mafia Mobster!Lila [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	When You're Good To Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm hoping that this fic would do Lila some justice! :)

Turning an entire homeroom against a single girl wasn’t Lila Rossi’s first rodeo. 

But then again, she never expected that her plan would go so successfully until the girl slowly shrunk from a popular student to an outcast. Maybe it was because the trickster god, Dolos, was giving her an abundance of blessings after being separated from her family back in Chicago. 

That’s right, Lila was partially true that she said she was from Italy. Her mother, Valentina Rossi was born in Sicily, Italy. Her father however, was born in Chicago with an Italian ethnic background. Lila’s parents were estranged, meaning that they never spoke to each other since their divorce, meaning that Lila was dragged out of her hometown thanks to her mother’s custody claim over her. 

It was an understatement to say that Lila was upset about the sudden change. No matter how much she kicked and screamed, Gianna still forced Lila to come with her to Paris. She didn’t even care that her husband was adamant that he should take custody over his cara figlia. 

“Valentina, listen to me.” He once said to her, “Lila should stay with me, with her relatives who know how to raise a child like her-” 

“I’m never going to let my daughter be corrupted by a bastard like you.” Valentina ended her ultimatum right there and then, grabbing Lila’s hand, and not looking back at her hellhole of her home. 

The reason why Lila had a penchant for lying was thanks to her dearest mother, surprisingly. Valentina got her job at the embassy with the impression that she was the perfect representative of Italy in France. If the other government officials found out that she had ties with someone as infamous as her husband… 

Oh Boy. 

Valentina had to do everything in her power to maintain her positive image. By everything, it even meant taking Lila out of America for good. She knew that Lila was homesick, noticing that Lila had stopped talking to her completely during the first few days of settling in. Valentina simply let girls be girls and continued doing her job at the embassy. Leaving Lila glad that she didn’t have to spend any time with her imbecile mother. 

In addition to Valentina’s embassy work, the absence of a guardian left Lila to her own contraptions of pleasure. 

Channeling her inner bitch. 

Back in Chicago, Lila had to know the ins and outs of the dark side. With her paternal family’s background, she knew the basics of surviving in shady areas of the city. More importantly, how to assert her dominance over the toughest of the toughest. Lila thought it was normal to act that way. After all, she received affirmation and praise when she told her father about what happened in her day of making intimidating figures squeamish. When assertion was too much of hard work for Lila, she could always count on her silver tongue inherited from her father. 

It always did serve well in his line of work.

So when Lila was admitted into Collège Françoise Dupont, she had all the tricks under her sleeve to rise up to the high school hierarchy of Paris. Making sure to go through her mental checklist of what to expect, and what to destroy. 

Firstly, Lila had to know what was the current hype. Lila knew that costumed vigilantes were always a popular topic among high school students, understanding back in Chicago where she could hear her schoolmates gush about how awesome superheroes were such as Batman and Green Arrow. Taking into account the research she had done the night before, she came into the school prepared with a story weaved into her head about how well she knew Paris’s local super, Ladybug. Lila didn’t expect that a short extract of her tale would stir up the attention of the class she was in, much less getting an interview with a wannabe tabloid blog. 

Lila didn’t care. She just went with the flow and let the gods of trickery do their thing. 

Once the story was through, everyone in Lila’s class, well, except for a few hesitant ones, but she could cut them some slack. They all begged Lila to tell them more stories about her riveting lifestyle. That was where step two came into play. 

Secondly, she had to play with her audience. One glance at her sheep could easily tell her who was the most desperate. There was the tabloid nerd, Alya Cesaire, who focussed all her effort into churning out articles for her Ladybug fan blog, or as she proudly calls it, the Ladyblog. Alya was the hungriest for anything Ladybug related, which was Lila’s easiest ticket to gaining a subject for herself. Lila didn’t especially like Alya. Too tacky, too gullible. Yet Alya would make a good attack dog… Yes, Alya wasn’t a friend like the former thought she was. Just a mere pet for her to entertain her until she could get the hell out of there. All she had to do was give her enough false tales for her to convert herself into a mindless servant. 

Another honourable mention was the famous model, Adrien Agreste. Lila recognised that Adrien was famous from his father’s fashion agency, surprisingly, Adrien wasn’t the snobby brat she expected him to be. Well, not as snobby as the Mayor’s daughter, Chloe Bourgeois. For all she cared, the blonde bimbo could whine her way into getting what she wanted. She struck Chloe out of her potential minions. But Adrien? His amiable personality actually threw Lila back a little, in fact, it somewhat disgusted the brunette. 

He wasn’t assertive, he lacked a spine, and most importantly, he definitely wasn’t her type when it came to selecting a partner. She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose every time Tabloid Girl brought him up, which gave her an idea. As long as she continued to be in love with him, she got to be closer with his billionaire father. Forget rising up the high school hierarchy, she could actually gain another business associate for her family! 

And last, but definitely not least, Lila could finally reap the fruits of her labour, and get a new playset! The sheep were all wrapped around her finger, and with her attack dog by her side, the shepherd could do whatever the hell she wanted with them. Her first order of business? Test them out to see if her toys could work like a charm. Lila didn’t even have anything against those who didn’t obey her command, so she let her army do anything to appease her to prove their loyalty.

They immediately thought of their pigtailed-donning classmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

Lila simply shrugged. “Okay, whatever.” 

The hazy mindset of her subjects interpreted that as, “Thank you so much you guys! I’m just really sick of Marinette treating me like crap these couple of days.” Of course, that’s what motivated their endless torment to the petite girl. 

At first, Lila was impressed. She heard from Tabloid Girl that Marinette was their class representative, and that Marinette was incredibly popular thanks to her kind acts of giving her classmates fresh macarons from her parents’ bakery, and managing to sew their outfits for school dances. For them to turn an entire 180 on their closest friend was entirely diabolical. 

Thus, for the rest of her term, Lila would normally walk into class to see Tabloid Girl screaming at Marinette, calling her a bitch for supposedly insulting Lila in the bathrooms, eventually leading Marinette to scream back at Tabloid Girl and causing a fistfight to happen in the class. Sometimes, situations got so bad until Lila had to fake-cry whilst saying, “Guys, I really appreciate you for teaching her a lesson, but don’t you think it's too over the top? I wouldn’t want my mom to know I inadvertently caused a fight in my class…” Leading in a good outcome where Tabloid Girl would stop throwing hands and step at Lila’s side to comfort her. It didn’t stop the rest of them from blaming Marinette for victimising herself, as Lila’s sharp vision allowed her to see Marinette’s eyes twitching from willing her tears not to roll down her cheek from the insults. 

Lila noticed that Marinette didn’t have any other friends in her class anymore besides Chloe and Nathaniel, who started sitting with her at the back of the classroom following the bluenette’s exile. Lila was just simply glad that Marinette didn’t become an akuma just like other distraught Parisians, or even worse, take her own life after enduring all her suffering.

As much as Lila wanted to put an end to all the unnecessary bullying, her attack dog, along with two developed attack dog puppies assured her that with enough pressure, Marinette could stop being so mean to Lila. Everyone in her army did their own special action to make Marinette’s life a living hell, whether it is excluding her out of class picnics, barring her and Chloe from any sleepovers, or even forging her mathematics test script with Marinette’s mother’s signature. 

“Just a couple of days,” Lila thought, “A couple more days until all the fucking bullshit would stop.” 

And to think this all arose because she was angry at her mother for taking her out of America to boost her personal image. 

Everyone had their breaking point at some point, Lila’s came the week after the Incident, which she capitalised for a heavier, much more solemn emphasis. 

“Alya, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Tabloid Girl grinned like a maniac, “Of course it is, bestie! How else would we knock some consequences into that bitch for making Adrien cheat on you?” 

Again, Lila did not tell Tabloid girl that Marinette had an intense makeout session in the art room while she walked in. All she said laid in the lines of unknown sicko, cheat, and devastated. Not once in her statement did she mention Marinette at all. Oh, and Lila went through the extra effort to tell her army to not go after anyone as her mother would take on the case herself. That way, no student could get hurt. Or so she thought. 

“Don’t worry, Lila.” Green-Glasses boy piped up out of nowhere, “Markov already planned for the dump to drop fifteen minutes before the first period today. I can foresee that there will be a 100% chance that Marinette’s social life would deteriorate with the release.” 

“Yeah! That’ll teach her a lesson for messing with you!” The pink-haired skater added. 

Lila kept quiet and bit her lip, hoping that some precepts by her ziettas would help her feel less guilty about the mess she got herself into.

“Remember, mio tesoro.” Zietta Dolores once said, “As long as you were not involved with your associates cahoots in any tangible form, you’re innocent. Got it?” 

As long as Lila wasn’t not involved with their cahoots, she would be fine… She will be fine. 

The dump came and passed, it was an information dump of elaborately crafted schemes, allegedly thought of by Marinette with the help of Green-Glasses boy’s new software, allowing him to disguise his voice with another different one. The contents of the dump consisted of ‘group calls’ which Tabloid Girl, Idiot-Jock Boy and Pink Hair were glad to contribute to the bluenette’s demise as the voices of Marinette, Nathaniel and Chloe respectively. Not only have they perfected their speech mannerisms, they have also got their tone so accurately and fluently until the school board were perfectly convinced that the trio were the ones responsible for breaking the school’s most valued anti-bullying rule. 

“Oh man, I couldn’t believe they’re going to be suspended!” 

“I just wished Marinette had a much harsher punishment for orchestrating the whole charade, per say.” 

“Ms. Bustier sure did a good job putting them all in their place, right Lila?” 

The mention of her name jolted the emerald eyed brunette out of her state of shock. “Oh, yes. You all sure did.” 

Tabloid Girl and Red-Hat Boy suggested that they celebrate by throwing a party back at the former’s apartment rooftop, with alcohol they could take from Pink-Hair’s father’s cabinet. And a makeshift projector that Tabloid Girl could contribute so they could all have a movie marathon. Lila waved her hands in dismissal, lightly telling them that she was catching a slight flu from all the excitement during the week. 

So while the rest of the class continued to have their party on that Saturday (they still made a pact to check up on Lila every hour to see if she was doing okay, which she was), Lila stayed at home, alone once again since her mother had an important ambassador meeting to attend to in Taiwan. 

She needed to get out of this crazy hellhole once and for all. 

Grabbing her smartphone out of her purse, she quickly tapped in the number she still recalled from her early childhood and pressed the dial. She knew calls to different grounds would cost her extra money, but she could always create a mission for her lackeys to earn her more money. Static filled her ear as it adjusted to the new Greenwich time zone. 

“Your business with Caruso Street Syndicate?” Came the rough bark at the receiving end of her phone, “Last we checked, we transferred the correct amount of coke in Marseille. So don’t you dare come back asking for more than we-” 

Lila didn’t hesitate to cut off the rookie associate, she sharply exclaimed, “tagliare la merda e passare la linea al capo, per favore.” 

Static filled the other end once again, this time with even more murmuring in the background. Lila smirked after hearing the familiar snarl she once knew back home. 

“Roberto Caruso speaking…” The smooth voice drawled, “To whom do I owe the pleasure?” 

Lila could practically feel herself vibrating with excitement on her bed, maintaining her professional composure like how she usually says it when trying to win over anyone, “Nice to find you again…

“...Papà”

**Author's Note:**

> okk~ this is it!  
> im planning to make this part of an instalment, sooo


End file.
